The Switch
by ForeverWeirdx
Summary: Based off the movie "The Switch"! - What happens when Bodie finds out after seven years that HE was the father of his best friend's little boy? Rated T for minor language!
1. Chapter 1

The Switch

Chapter 1

Bodie's POV

_Look at us, running around. Always rushed, always late. I guess that's why they call it the human race. What we crave most in this world is connection. For some people it happens at first site. It's when you know you know. It's fate working its magic. And that's great for them. They get to live in a pop song. Ride the express train. But that's not the way it really works. For the rest of us, it's a bit less romantic. It's complicated, it's messy. It's about horrible timing, and fumbled opportunities. And not being able to say what you need to say when you need to say it. At least, that's the way it was for me._

My name is Bodie, and you could say that I am uh, _unusual? _Weird, overprotective, neurotic, scared, and _a wimp_. Even though I look like I'm not any of those things, well, I am. And sometimes I wish I could change, and be a little more… ya know. A man. I mean I am a man, but sometimes I chicken out. Like the way I did at my job interview last week or when I first tried to go surfing with my best friend Emilia two years ago.

Yup, Emilia is my best friend, we've known each other for at least five years now, and today it was gonna be six. It's our best friend anniversary you could call it, that's what we call it. We first met in our last years of college, then just sorta clicked. We hung out a lot after we bumped into each other that day and I just sorta, developed some feelings for her. When I came out to her she friend zoned me, leaving me depressed for awhile, her avoiding me, and basically our friendship all screwed up. Then after about three weeks of her giving me the cold shoulder, I started to miss her so much I couldn't stand it no more so I finally went over to her house and we had a little talk leading things back to normal. Back to our normal funny hilarious adventurous friendship. The way we both liked, no loved it.

Then she started to see different people and getting into relationships that didn't last long. After being heartbroken for about the seventh time she gave up and decided to take a break from seeing people. I'm glad she did because I hated seeing her always hurt and sad. I just wish she would give me a chance, I still have those feelings for her, and they grow little stronger every time I see her, which is almost every day. I could make her feel special and happy. Not that I already do but, I just think that we would be great together. But she doesn't want to be with me, she doesn't feel the same way, and she never will.

Oh what was that sound?

That was my heart,

_Shattering into a million pieces._

* * *

"Bodie, I have something to tell you." Emilia told me in the café we usually ate at every morning before we both go off to work.

I felt a chill run up my back, "What is it?" I asked her uncomfortably then digging into my food.

"Well, I made a decision that I want to have-" she started then I completely blocked her out and ate my food because something was telling me I didn't want to hear this. I started to moan as I ate my food making it easier to ignore her.

"BODIE!" Emilia yelled at me not caring about the people around us staring. But they quickly turned back to their conversations and eating.

"Stop having sex with your food and pay attention to me! I'm trying to tell you something and it's really important!" she said to me sternly looking me in the eyes.

A giggle escaped from my mouth then I quickly stopped and gulped because I knew she was very serious, I decided to listen to avoid getting my ass kicked. I put down my fork and looked up at her into her eyes and leaned forward a little.

"Okay." I said paying attention to her.

She smiled then sighed. "Well I made the decision that I want to have uh… a baby." She told me with a smile.

My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my face turning a bit pale at the news. "A-a what?"

"A baby. I want to have a child Bodie." She told me again rolling her eyes.

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"Yolo! You only live once. I dunno, I just want to experience it ya know? I've always dreamed of having my own child... my own little me. Little Emilia, Emilia Jr." she laughed.

"But taking care of a child is… very hard work and takes lots of responsibility and you're all…" I sighed.

"I'm?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "Dude, I baby sit like all the time for people, I know how to take care of a baby! And I honestly think I'm ready! Beside, I want to have one before it's too late." She said.

"Too late?" I asked.

"Yeah if I wait too long to have a baby my vagina gets all crusty and stuff." She stated.

That was probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I laid my head back in my chair and laughed obnoxiously at her statement.

"Bodie!" she kicked my leg under the table and I toned down my laughter a bit "I'm serious!" she added "I really want to do this and I could use your support."

"Alright, alright. You got it but how are you gonna get the baby though? You're single and you have to you know… get it on to have a baby." I told her

"I know," she rolled her eyes "I'm gonna have one of those things like donated sperm and just stick it in me."

My jaw dropped and I was speechless for words. Did she really just say that? Oh my God I think she did.

" I-I-I, you just, Emilia…" I took a breath "Don't do that."

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because!... that stuff is crazy! Wouldn't you rather just have a kid, the natural way with the one you love?" I started.

"Nope, every guy I meet lately is a big jerk." She cut me off.

I sighed before continuing "Besides I heard a woman did that and the baby came out looking all…weird."

"Yeah, that's because she got the old, crusty, no good sperm. I want my sperm to be fresh, I'm gonna find a really nice guy and you know ask him to be my donor. He has to be good looking too." She smiled.

I held back my laughter and groaned as I pulled out my wallet put some money on the table to pay for our food, got my jacket and got up to leave the café with Emilia right by my side.

"Come on Bodie, it's not that bad. You can even be the uncle!" she said stopping me and her in the middle of the busy sidewalk of New York and grabbed onto my arm.

I sighed again then looked at her. "You know Emilia, I may not support this one hundred percent and I may think this is wrong, stupid, and crazy. And I honestly think you should wait till you find the one. I have no control over you and can't stop you from doing this but, I will always be by your side no matter what. I'll even help with the child, and be the uncle."

A smile slowly crept along her lips then she quickly gave me a big kiss on the cheek and hugged me tightly. "You're the best! I love you. As a friend." She whispered to me I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"I love you too." But I meant it a whole lot more than just a friend. She pulled away from the hug and smiled at me.

"Gotta get going or my boss is gonna kill me. See you later tonight? Remember, we still have Dare's party to go to!" she reminded me.

"Oh, yeah I'll be there. Definitely. See you!" I said as I watched her wave goodbye and try to catch a taxi cab. She finally got one then when she drove passed she waved one more time before disappearing out of sight.

Sometimes that girl is just….

Wow.

* * *

"Bodie! You made it!" Dare greeted me at the door of her loud, crazy, messy, crowded full of crazy drunk people so drunk it was kinda scary, apartment. She hugged me then pulled me inside.

"Um, yeah." I said looking around for Emilia.

"So did you hear the news about Emilia getting one of those… sperm donations? She wants to have the baby and I'm going to be the aunt! So exciting right?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." I said then I spotted Emilia talking to some Latino man with a fedora and she looked like she was having a good time. "Um, I gotta go get a drink." I said then left Dare which was already carrying on another conversation with some random.

I went over to them and coughed. "Ahem, Emilia. Who is this?" I smiled at the man.

"Oh! Bodie! This is Angel, Angel this is my best friend which I've known for ages, Bodie." Emilia introduced us.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you." Angel held out his hand and I shook it.

"Yup, yeah. It is. Emilia I have to talk to you." I quickly said.

"Bodie, can it wait?" she gave me a look.

"No… it's important." I said.

She groaned "Okay, fine. Out on the balcony, we'll or I'll be right back Angel." She said setting down her drink and pulling me out.

"What is it?" she asked me sounding annoyed.

I gulped as I looked down at her outfit. Tight black dress, her brown hair was down and straightened, light makeup on, earring, and red heels. It took my breath away because…

_Damn. _She looked amazing.

"No. No no no no no. I don't want you to get with him, because I know you're thinking that. And don't lie to me." I told her.

"Bodie! I like him though and he is good looking so my baby wouldn't come out looking all… messed up!" she looked at me.

"Emilia, please. No. Just, no. You just met him and…"

"I like him." She cut me off again.

Then without thinking I went inside and locked her out.

"Bodie! Bodie! Let me in! Bodie this isn't funny let me in now!" I heard her bang and yell as I walked down the hallway. I ignored it then turned up the music on the stereo so no one could hear her yelling. I went over to Angel which was still standing and waiting where we were before me and Emilia left.

"Angel, um, Emilia had to go. But hey she said to go meet her at this address." I said as I wrote the address to the Empire State Building on his hand with a pen I found randomly on the table. He smiled at me waved goodbye then walked off. Then I inhaled and exhaled deeply as I walked over to the balcony door to let Emilia in because I knew she was gonna be mad, no furious after she found out what I just did. As soon as I let her through she pushed me out of the way roughly then went looking for Angel. I followed her then grabbed her hand and pulled her to me and tried to calm her down.

"Emilia he's gone." I told her.

"What do you mean he's _gone?_" she looked at me madly.

"I told him you had to go then I sent him somewhere…" I gulped.

She took a step closer to me then I quickly took a step back.

"Where…did you send him?"

I avoided looking into her eyes. "To the Empire State Building… I told him you would meet him there."

Her jaw dropped then she quickly marched out of the apartment with Dare yelling at her "What's wrong? What happened girl!" and me behind her following.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Save it." She said as she went to the side of the street and called a taxi over.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To the Empire State Building!" she said then slammed the door and the taxi took off.

As I walked home alone, the sidewalks were quiet and not so busy because it was nighttime and everyone was home resting. I kept thinking about how stupid I was and why I did it. What was my motive for locking her out and sending Angel to the Empire State Building. Then it hit me,

I was jealous, and I could never let Emilia know or else she is gonna make fun of me for this for the rest of our lives.

**Authors Note: **

Horrible ending! I know! But I think this story is gonna turn out well! If you guys ever watched it… this story is based off the movie _The Switch _it's one of my favorites and I couldn't resist writing this. xD Anyways I hope to make most of the chapters kinda long like this one. This one was a little over 2,000 words and five pages long sooo I'm gonna try to make each chapter at least 2,000 words. :-)

Also, I'm taking a break from Homophobia, even though the next chapter is halfway done, just taking a break from it because I want to focus on this story for now.

I will try to update this again soon, I've been really, really, sick and stayed out of school for a whole week on the wrong week because it was the end of the marking period and I'm sure my grades dropped because of the days of school and all the work I missed. Tomorrow's Monday and I have a feeling I'm gonna have a lot of work to catch up on for at least the next two weeks, and gonna be busy raising my grade. But I'll try to update after! :-)

Hoped you enjoyed and reviews please, I would to know how I did. :-)

Staaaaayyy weird cool and original xD :-) I'm so lame. x


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating for a long time! I am writing the next chapter for Homophobia right after I finish and update this one! I've been busy, and I've started my first 1D fanfiction I also have another idea for a story you guys might like so lots of stuff to keep up with! Just please bear with me! And I love how you guys kept reviewing, THANK YOU! I love you from the moon and back! XXX **

I stood there in the cold on the side of the sidewalk watching Emilia's taxi drive off to the Empire State. I groaned and rubbed my temples mentally cursing at myself as I walked home. That was the most stupidest move I have ever made in a very long time. But I guess I did it out of jealousy. Yes I admit that I'm jealous that Emilia is attracted to that dude and she wants him to be his donor it's just that. He doesn't look like a good father you know? He looks like the party all night type and come home late and drunk dude. I think Emilia should find a person you know… more like me? I guess I'm just saying that because I'm in love with her but its true. Someone more like me, I'm responsible and very caring. I think I would make a great father. Maybe her donor should be me, but no way am I telling her that.

I walked into my nice apartment and immediately when into my room and flopped down onto the bed thinking of what might happen. What if Angel rejects her? Emilia really likes him I can tell and she might fall into a deep depression which would mean me skipping work and being with her so she would have a shoulder to cry on and someone to feed her ice cream and watch her favorite movies with her.

That doesn't sound bad at all… in fact I think I might just make that happen. I laughed at myself at the thought. I could make Angel not fall in love with her, or not like her so when she asks he'll say no.

But wait,

That's not what real friends do. But I really love her and I just don't think he's the one. I told her but she's not listening.

Typical Emilia.

I groaned a rolled over with my face buried in the pillows swearing at myself for such a cruel thought. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a picture message from Emilia. I opened it and my eyes widen.

It was her and Angel standing on the roof of the Empire State. Angel was smiling brightly and Emilia was smirking holding up the middle finger to the camera… or to me I suppose while she held her phone out in front of them to take the picture. Her hair was blowing from the wind and Angel had his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Below the picture it read;

_I asked him to be my donor and he said yes! He is the one Bodie! Fuck you! See you tomorrow at the café! XX _

I groaned and sighed again placing my phone on the nightstand besides my bed. I kicked off my shoes and stripped down to my boxers then turned off the light getting into bed. I tossed and turned for awhile thinking of Angel being Emilia's donor. I pictured them getting married and me in the front row of the seats watching. But he's just Emilia's donor, he can't be nothing more. Right?

I think so…

_The next day in the morning time at the café. _

Me and Emilia sat down at our usual spot in the café sipping on some coffee. I listened to her blabbering about how she asked Angel and the look in his eyes when she asked him and how after she asked he took her out to a fancy restaurant and drove her home. How it was all romantic and perfect.

"Me and Dare are also going to throw a party for it!" she said.

"A party?" I said to her taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah! All my friends are going to be there and when the time comes Angel is gonna go in the bathroom and you know get the sperm and-"

"Oh okay, I totally see what you mean there. But don't you think throwing a party for something like this is uh…unnecessary and a little weird?" I told her cutting her off.

She looked at me oddly and shook her head. "No, why would it be?"

"I…" I bit my lip before continuing "Maybe it's just a little weird to go to a party celebrating when a guy puts his sperm into a container and then you… put it in your… yeah. I don't know maybe it's just me." I shrugged looking down at my coffee biting my lip lightly.

Emilia shrugged. "Yeah maybe it is just you, but you're invited and you're coming. Whether you like it or not. It's not a party for me without my best friend there!" she kicked my leg lightly under the table.

I grinned. "Of course… I'll be there."

"It's going to be next Saturday at 9pm! My place!" she smiled brightly.

"Great but um Emilia… I think I have to tell you something how I really feel about this…" I sighed looking up at her and her face was already turning a light tint of red.

"You know what Bodie, I love you but I honestly don't care what you think of this or what you think of Angel. Angel is a really nice dude and it's not like we're getting married or anything! He's just my donor! Why can't you see that? It's like you have something against him, which you probably do but guess what Bodie! He doesn't care either! He said yes and he's going to give me his sperm whether you like it or not! And you're still coming to my party but until then I think I just need a break from you!" And with that she stormed out of the café disappearing into the busy crowd walking along the sidewalks of New York.

I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. "Alright, Emilia." I mumbled to myself and left money and a tip on the table for our coffee and left the café. I walked through the busy sidewalks making my way to work thinking about how I would survive a week without hanging out with my best friend.

**Ahh! Sorry I had to end it there and it's so short! I'm trying to update all my stories today and get some studying done for school! But thanks for reading and expect an update within the next week maybe? I might make it a long one! At least 2,000 – 3,500 words! No promises though but there is a high chance I might do it! :o **

**See ya! xx **

**_p.s. _****_Do you think I should put a smut (sex scene) in this story? Tell me in a review, please!(: x _**


End file.
